narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kinoko
|kanji=有毒, キノコ |romaji=Yūdoku, Kinoko |other=The (語り部), (キノコ女王) |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate=February 28 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=20 |height-part1=176.784 |weight-part1=58.0598 |rank-part1=Tokubetsu Jōnin |classification=Sensor |unique traits= shroom Control Tattoos over 55% of Body |nature type=Earth Release, Water Release |Kekkei Genkai=Flower Release~Mutated |ninja registration=234012 |academy age=8 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Kirigakure |shippuden=No |jutsu= Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Tornado of Water, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Ice Darts, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Tearing Torrent Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Earth Release Shadow Clone, Destructive Rising Rock Pillars, Earth Corridor, Earth Dome, Earth Shore Return Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Killing Intent |tools= Kunai, Combat Knives, Sketchpad, Book (Psycho) }} , as a child, was respectful, kind, and above all, considerate of those around her. She often thought very little on her own problems and focused on the issues of others as a way of dealing with her own hurt and pain. The young child felt a sense of accomplishment when she cheered up another individual or helped wipe self-doubt from their minds, but she gradually began changing as situations in her household grew more severe. As time wore on, began showing a sort of contempt for those around her, and by the time she was a teenager she hardly even acknowledged those she once considered friends. She is generally a more calm, yet rigid individual than she was as a child. As an adult, she has chosen to be callous and cynical towards those around her, even having become obsessed with death, as noted by the books she reads, her drawings, and her undeniable elation when mention of murder comes about in a conversation. This new outlook on life that she has taken normally draws uneasy stares and mumblings of a demon spawn. hates change, but contradicts this by frequently altering her appearance through new ink placements and sometimes even cutting the majority of her hair off. These impulsive actions are never regretted, however, leading to some speculation that has no impulse-control, or possibly detests her appearance. The woman is very sensitive when it comes to her art, both on her body and in her sketchpad, so insulting either could result in grave consequences. She is, however, fairly patient for someone with such contempt for people, so tends to participate in conversations with them if she is approached; though, it can be noted that she has some social ineptitude when conversing, so may become unpredictable when subjects deeper than everyday topics arise. She is not known to be aggressive, but her tendencies to lash out violently when insulted may indicate low self-esteem, yet pointing this fact out would result in being scoffed at. likes chaos and death, as stated before, so it should be to no one’s surprise that she may merely sit back and take in the view if a village falls under attack or when a person is mugged on the street. This is not to say she is a bad person, but rather she knows life will always be filled with sadness and disappointment, anger and bedlam, so she might as well enjoy the madness it brings to everyone and herself—in fact, she has even proven to be indifferent to things that happen to others or herself. Intimidating is another word that could be used to describe her, for she always seems to have this mien about her that sends chills down people’s backs. She almost seems to do it purposely via the Killing Intent in order to scare off unwanted visitors when she wishes to be alone, or just wants to have some fun with terrifying others. Garb She is generally seen wearing revealing attire, but more so to show off her tattoos rather than her flesh. Normally it consists of a black fishnet shirt, designed after a t-shirt, with a halter top over it that does not cover her abdomen and has one inch thick straps. Her shorts are incredibly skimpy, but her main artwork is revealed upon her legs, leading her to adapt this form of dress. Her feet are surprisingly bare, yet a deep polish is noted to be on her toenails, much like on her fingernails. Image is incredibly pale for someone who likes to spend their free time outside, and it seems the majority of her skin is covered by tattoos with only her lower lip right in the middle pierced with a silver stud. Most of her body art is pictures depicting gruesome scenes of gore while the kanji seem to tell a story. Death, blood, loss, gain, mourning, despair, fragmented, and despair are all the visible kanji one can see, most of which are on her left arm with a few scattered about on her right leg. Her left arm is truly a beauty to behold, though in her olive tinted eyes, it’s a menace and a reminder of what her past is. The wooden structure was built by her father after his negligence cost her that arm. From the shoulder to the very tips of her fingers is wooden puppet arm, yet she has plenty of mobility with it and has even customized it with her body art, but it is painfully obvious that it is a fake appendage. Her hair is long and semi-wavy, being a shade of brown that is very dark, almost being a shade of black; the color being known as bistre, which is a gray-ish brown color that causes her hair to appear dull. Her tresses reach to her waist and always remain free, but it seems very well maintained at this length despite its unruly appearance. She is, however, a very beautiful woman. Her features are sharp, but very alluring, and her body is lean and nicely curved. It could also be noted that, despite all the ink, her flesh is unblemished, and this air of mystery about her could be found very enticing. Release and Release are ’s elements of choice in battle, though curiously has the ability to also control mushrooms. ’s favorite element in combat seems to be Release, as noted by her use of it when not at a close range to her opponent—however, she seems to also be very well off in her uses of Release as well due to her strategic capabilities while utilizing it. has a peculiar ability to control , causing them to sprout from the ground where ever she deems she is able. Using both of her affinities, she will manipulate the earth in a manner that allows these to sprout where she pleases if the ground is not already a suitable area. Normally she will not utilize this odd deformity in her Hiden, known as Hana Ninpou, during battle, but they have shown to be able to sprout near instantaneously and release near untraceable spores that may render the one inhaling them paralyzed. She does not, however, like to use these little decomposers in battle for one reason or another. Often she can actually be found sitting on one of the larger ones she can forcibly sprout from the ground. Her favorite of the seems to be the Death Cap, one of the deadliest mushrooms known to man. It provides a rosy smell to the area, but its spores can be harmful when released. , however, is immune to their effects, so can lounge about all day on one and never come down with even the slightest cough. Knife Wielding actually likes to get her hands, and knives, dirty in a fight, so will normally wield two combat knives in her hands in a manner known as the “hammer grip” while holding the knives out to her sides. She seems very skilled with these, for she is able to really cause some damage with them when in close proximity. Rather than stabbing at an individual, she generally likes to slice them open on their arms, legs, and abdomen, only really resorting to stabbing them when attempting to kill them, more often aiming at their neck in instances such as this. Killing Intent She is known for utilizing the Killing Intent for reasons only she is aware of and at times when she is merely walking down the street, so her ability to utilize this general skill magnifies its effects on people to the point where some weaker-minded individuals may find themselves paralyzed with fear. herself is fairly odd in battle, for if she really wants to destroy someone, she will mutilate them when she gets the chance. Category:Female